


Wishful Thinking

by iamfrenchy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Confessions, Kind of AU, Lashton - Freeform, Love, M/M, Song writing, Winter, Writing, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfrenchy/pseuds/iamfrenchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York is cold and when Ashton decides to complain about the cold weather while he's shirtless, Luke gets a cuddle buddy and a chance to confess what he has been fearing and hoping for so long</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> I was gone, I am back! Comment and Kudos and SHARE please!?

It was freezing, I couldn’t grasp the fact that we had to write in New York when we were fine in sunny Los Angeles. It had been awesome writing all of the songs, the boys and I had pumped out songs like they were going out of style. But our last guest writer couldn’t get out to LA as they were touring so we had to come to him and it had been amazing to see how he could write lyrics down and make them sound like something you’d scream with your friends after a hangout at three in the morning. But then he would talk to me and we’d write down a song with the wrong pronouns but the feelings were still there, it was something that I had tried to ignore for as long as I could but I just couldn’t succeed the last few weeks and with Japan and the writing, it had gotten worse.

Ashton Irwin was going to be the end of me, we’ve been friends for so long and the band was working out so great and we got to tour the world together and see things we never thought we’d see. But that’s just the problem, I got to spend so much time with Ashton that I never got away from him and we got lost in each other sometimes. I’d find myself in his bed at two in the morning, just talking, my hand in his hair as his head rested on my bed and I couldn’t quite understand that, we were friends but then things like that happen and I’d find myself hoping that things could get to be more.

Wishful thinking.

“I’m so fucking cold” Ashton came sloshing through my door, his hair dishevelled and unruly. He was shirtless with fleece pj bottoms, I think those are mine now that I look at them closely.

“It’ll be less cold if you’d put a shirt on” I reluctantly pointed out to him from my position in my bed, the covers pulled up to my neck and I eyed him as he scowled at me.

“I’d rather you just keep me warm” He said it like it was nothing, like climbing into the bed with me was nothing and that it was a normal occurrence, and sure it was for Cal and Mikey to do it but Ashton wasn’t actually a cuddly person so I couldn’t quite get why he cuddled up to me like I was his personal heater.

“This is nice” He grumbled, his head rested on my chest and his one arm draped around my stomach, he was holding onto me under the covers and I slowly draped my arm around his back and the other slowly inched its way towards Ashton’s.

“You’re warm” He commented and I nodded, I had been laying in bed for quite some time now, of course it’d be warm by now.

“Whatcha doing?” He asked, his eyes finally resting on the laptop and I shrugged, lyrics were open and I was reading over them, but these weren’t actually for Ashton to see.

“Just going over some lyrics, but we can watch a movie if you’d like” I had tried to distract him but his eyes were already scanning the words, his eyes lighting up and he looked to me when he was done reading.

“That’s a great love song, Lucas are you not telling me something?” He asked and his smile was so bright, his eyes so full of life and laughter and I thought the lyrics would give me away but I guess they just didn’t capture Ashton like he saw himself.

“No man, it’s just something” He shook his head and glared at me.

“To hell, those are the words of a man in love” I wanted to shout at him, to scream that I was in love with him and that he was frustrating me with his flirtatious ways and the fact that he would never just go further with it.

“I uh, it’s just a song?” I sounded unsure and lost and I hoped he wouldn’t notice it and just ignore it so that we could watch a movie and forget about the song I wrote for someone who would never feel the same way.

“Lies but if you don’t want to tell me then fine” He huffed, my fingers were an inch from his when his hand moved and bumped into mine and I didn’t know what happened but his hand stayed there and I slowly lifted my fingers, entwining them with his and he didn’t even say anything, just settled as he pressed on the movie that had been playing in the background for quite some time.

“I’m still cold” He grumbled a few minutes and I chuckled, pulling my arm tighter around him and he shuffled, settling into his position and we slowly fell into the movie. He must have fallen asleep at some point because when the movie had ended and the sound was gone, I could hear his soft puffs of breaths against my chest and I sighed.

“The song is about you” I whispered against his hair.

“Really?” I heard the question, my whole body tightening and Ashton turned his head, his eyes on me and I didn’t know what to do, so I nodded.

“That’s a love song, Luke” I just nodded and realization dawned on his face and I saw a smile sneak onto his lips and my blood ran cold when he leaned up, pressing his lips against my own.

“That’s an awesome song and you’re an awesome guy that I’d love to take out and kiss some more” I nodded, relieved and excited to see what could come of something that had started out as a mind blowing kiss.   


End file.
